Bonding Destiny
by Paladinian Knight
Summary: Ari never knew that falling from the sky would have such a big effect on his life. WHat happens? Well, you'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Paladin: Hello, and welcome to my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction!

Yam: Where, in his world, pigs live and suffocate underwater and rainbows are black.

Rai: Yam, don't be so dark all the time. Be like me and be somewhat optimistic and the other times pessimistic.

Ari: And look what good it did you. You're running from Insane Asylums!

Rai: (pout) So what?

Paladin: I wasn't expecting that. Anyways, lets get back to the unimportant matter at hand. Since I brought you three into the little author's notes of "Overwhelming Power"-

Yam: Which you didn't bring us in until practically chapter seven.

Paladin: Yes, I'm aware of that. Anyways, I'd like you to meet your American doppelgangers, Sol and Shadow! In your home turf, of course.

Sol: Where are we?

Shadow: And why is it so cold?

Ari: What are you complaining about? You could just morph into a wolf or something and warm yourself up.

Yam: And don't complain about being cold Sol because you could heat up if you wanted to.

Sol & Shadow: Oh yeah!

Paladin: .(facepalm) _Ay dios mio._ [That's the Spanish OMG]

Rai: Paladin doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, those rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi. As he's said before, if this resembles anybody's plot, you have my sincerest apologies, but it is by pure coincidence.

Bonding Destiny Ch. 1

Ari POV

Setting: Air space over Japan

Name: Hikari En. FYI, don't call me that, or else YOU WILL DIE! Yes, I am well aware that my name literally means "light fate" in Japanese, but that's why I say it's Ari En, or Ari Kaki whenever I'm in a bad mood. Which is almost always...

Situation: Freefalling without the use of my wings. And about to go splat.

"Wings?" you say. "Are you a pilot?" I have many answers for that. The easiest one to answer with is no. These are actual wings that I've had for as long as I could remember. And flying way up high above a cold climate doesn't fare well with my wings. Meaning they freeze up mid flight, leaving me to plummet to my death. Funny how facing imminent death makes me feel so much more sane than I ever felt.

'Well Ari, you had a good run. But you can't beat them all. The world just has to say goodbye to an Egyptian guy with stark-white hair and crimson eyes.'

But, whether it's good or bad, I don't know, a car came rolling up, and instead of going splat on concrete, I went crash through the windshield, landing on the lap of an unsuspecting driver.

"What the-?!" The smart driver didn't swerve out of control, but instead gracefully navigated over to the median where he took me out to see if I was all right.

The first thought that went through my head was 'I really haven't learned my lesson yet, have I?'

The second thought that went through my head was 'I really have got to learn more Japanese.' Because the person I crashed onto was going on and on in a language I was only partially familiar with. So, in my native tongue, which, obviously, was Arabic, I told him to calm down. Which he didn't understand, so of course he freaked out even more.

At least, that's what I thought would happen. Upon closer inspection, I saw that he looked Egyptian as well, but he was a bit vertically challenged. He had three huge black spikes, each spike being topped with a red streak that connected the other two spikes. He had crimson eyes, just like mine, and he had an indigo leather jacket and pants to match. Underneath, he had a pure-black shirt, and he had a neck belt on, well, I'm not gonna tell you because that'd be redundant.

But what got me wasn't the hair, nor the eyes, nor the outfit or accessories. What got me was his pendant, which was an upside down pyramid puzzle with an "Eye of Horus" on the front. That just proved he had some tie to Egypt. How, I don't know. He just did. He spoke to me in Arabic, which was fully to my relief. "Are you okay? Do you need help? Should I call an ambulance or something?"

"Ugh. No, I'm fine, but I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a couple of days." Yes, I mean days, not weeks, months, not even years. That's just the plus: I heal quickly.

"_Days?!_ That'd take weeks, _months_ even, to heal! Come on. I'll take you to the hospital."

Why is it that people always, _always_, _ALWAYS_, want to determine what I should and shouldn't do? It gets quite annoying after awhile. "No, I'm fine. Really. I just need a place to stay for a while, so if you don't mind, I'll stay at your place."

"Why my place? Don't you have your own house? And I just met you!"

"Which is exactly the reason why I should stay at your place since I don't know anyone else in this city." Check-and-mate. I _love_ winning arguments.

"Fine. Ra knows Kaiba will chew my ear off for this."

At the name Kaiba, I would've done a spit take if I had something to drink.

"Wait, _Kaiba_?! As in, _the_ actual, real-life _Seto Kaiba_?! That _Kaiba_?!" Anyone with half a brain cell knows who Seto Kaiba, the multi-billionaire, is.

"Yes, that Kaiba. He's my friend. I'm Atem Sennen, but you can call me Yami. All of my friends do."


	2. Chapter 2

Paladin: Ah, it feels good to be in my home field again.

Shadow: Meaning what exactly?

Sol: Are you implying that you didn't like writing about us?

Ari: I wouldn't if I had to constantly write fighting scenes that continued to repeat themselves.

Paladin: That's not what I-

Sol: What are you talking about? Fighting is much more manlier than playing card games.

Yam: So? What kind of person runs away from their own shadow?

Sol: Maximum Ride rules!

Ari: Wrong, Yu-Gi-Oh rules!

Paladin: Guys-

Sol & Shadow: Maximum Ride!

Ari & Yam: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Paladin: Guys-

Sol & Shadow: Maximum Ride!

Ari & Yam: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Paladin: Rai, just give the disclaimer.

Rai: Paladin doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, whose rights are owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

(Note: Ari has the same powers as Sol. Well, it's the other way around, but whatever. Red: Love Orange: Anger Yellow: Happiness Green: Envy Blue: Sadness Purple: Nervousness Black: Fear)

Bonding Destiny Ch.2

Ari POV

Did I hear him correctly? Did he just say he was the famous Egyptian pharaoh, the one that wasn't buried? That's impossible. That was 5000 years ago!

"Atem Sennen? That name sounds familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on where I've heard that name before." I know I'm lying, which is a dark thing to do for someone who's named "light," but I really don't care. You tell me any different, and YOU WILL DIE!

"I thought you would've heard of the famous pharaoh that just disappeared from the face of the Earth." Soo gullible.

"Oh, I have, I just didn't know if you were the one and only, how'd you put it?, 'famous pharaoh that just disappeared from the face of the Earth.' I just didn't believe you." Which is true. And I sort of still don't.

"Any ways, to whom am I speaking?"

"My name's Hikari Kaki. But if you call me Hikari, then YOU WILL DIE! So for your safety, please call me Ari." Dark soul, dark mind, dark thoughts, dark words. It all kind of strings together, don't you think?

"For an Egyptian that doesn't know much Japanese, that's a strange name, 'light fire.'"

"Please don't call me that." Ra, PLEASE don't let him piss me off. Please! PLEASE!

"Whatever. So are you going to get me home or what?" Please say yes. I cannot fly anywhere right now.

"I would offer you a ride in the car, but I'll have to call a tow truck, so we'll just have to wait for one of my friends to come-"

"After you remember to call them."

"Yes Ari, after I remember to call one of them. And I have the perfect one to call." Yami took out his phone from his pocket and dialed some number that'll take me forever to learn, and he started talking in Japanese to a person on the other side. I really didn't know whether that was the tow truck or his friend, but he called someone else , and not seconds later than he was done did the tow truck come.

Then minutes later, a mini Yami, minus the yellow lightning bolts and crimson eyes, for he had amethyst eyes, and he was a noticeable inch or two shorter, but other than that they could've been identical.

"Ari, this is Yugi my...younger brother. Yugi, this is Ari Kaki."

What happened next surprised me, but might not surprise you: Yugi actually understood Arabic! "Hi Ari! I heard how you met Yami. If you ever need a place to stay, that isn't Kaiba's place, your free to stay at the Kame Game Shop." [I know what you guys are thinking: 'Why didn't he just say that was where Yami lived?' Long story short: its all a part of the plot.] "Yami's room is open ever since he moved out."

"Aww. You must be lonely. I'll move in with you if you want." He sounded so hurt, I couldn't stand to see someone with a cherub's face like him be hurt. That'd be a crime!

"What about me Ari? I thought you were going with me to Kaiba's! You know, the multi-billionaire?!"

"There's one thing you should know about me pharaoh, and that's this: I don't care for money. Now you can run along and swim in gold, I'll stick with Yugi here, okay?" Who am I kidding? Of course I would much rather be with the rich boy, but that adorable face hypnotized me, if that's even possible. But I was speaking the truth that I don't care much for money.

"Fine. Well, I guess I'll see ya' around. Bye Ari! Bye Yugi..." I would've never thought that "brothers" could give each other the cold shoulder, but Yami practically dissed Yugi, which effectively pissed me off. Which means my prayer to Ra wasn't answered. Which means that I erupted into a giant orange aura of flame.


	3. Chapter 3

Paladin: Does anyone else notice that this is sort of following my "plot" for "Overwhelming Power?"

Sol: Now that you mention it, it sort of does.

Shadow: Are you saying that Yam/Rai will come out of Ari's head?

Paladin: Not entirely, but I'm pretty sure that won't be the case.

Ari: Speaking of those two, where are they?

Shadow: They'll pop up eventually. I really couldn't care less where they were.

Sol: I follow that motion.

Paladin: Guys, this isn't a democracy. If it was, I wouldn't be in charge, we'd all be wearing powdered wigs and speaking the kings english, and this would be no fun.

Ari: Whatever. Paladin doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Bonding Destiny Ch. 3

Ari POV

Here's a little background info on me: I was born in Egypt as an orphan, not knowing my mother nor father, and I was "blessed," and I say that term lightly, with the ability to combust into flames when my emotions reach an extreme. Some of the natives said I was the "Child of Ra."

Which still doesn't explain my wings, but that's a story for another time.

And thanks to my flames, the ice on my wings melted.

"Ari, what's happening?!" Yugi nearly shrieked.

"Nothing. This is normal for me." Since I was calmed down, the flames dissipated and my body was left warm to the touch.

"Normal?! What is normal about this?" If this were a cartoon, Yugi's eyes would've popped out of his skull.

"Yugi, calm down. I've heard of this happening before." Leave it to the old man to fill in the blanks. "Ari here has simply been blessed by Ra. Though I've only heard of it in legends."

"Great. I'm one in a million. Wait, I already knew that!" I was getting a wee bit hysterical.

"Ari, this is no laughing matter. This is actually a gift from the gods! The legends go that the one blessed by Ra will save us all from the one born from darkness, whatever that means."

"Yami, you said it yourself. Though why couldn't your life, my life, all of our friend's lives be more explanatory than that? Instead of being all fortune-cookie mumbo jumbo, why couldn't it just be straight forward?"

"I don't know ai-Yugi. But I could've said the long version if you want." I could see darkness dancing in his eyes, reflecting the little cherub named Yugi. Is he the one I was supposed to fight? And what did he almost call Yugi? All these questions got jumbled up in my head.

"Anyways, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to get inside soon before I freeze to death. Or my wings turn to icicles and fall off." I didn't know if it was possible, but I really didn't want it to happen.

"Sorry. Bye Yami! Give my regards to Kaiba!" They just went from hatred to best-of-friends in a matter of seconds! I have to give them props for that.

"Bye Yugi." Yami looked, well, pissed, that we ditched him.

And then I realized he still had to get a ride.

"Yugi, aren't you going to offer Yami a ride to Kaiba's house?" I hated seeing brothers fight.

"Oh yeah. Need a ride Yami?" How could he have forgotten?

"I thought you'd never ask. Thanks Ari." Yami gave me a smirk that sent chills down my spine.

If only I hadn't been so courteous...


	4. Chapter 4

Paladin: What's gonna happen next you think?

Ari: I'm gonna get to the Kame Game Shop and everything will be fine and dandy?

Paladin: Nope.

Yam: I'm gonna appear?

Paladin: Nope.

Rai: You're gonna introduce me?

Paladin: Nope.

Sol: You're gonna kill them, aren't you?

Paladin: Warmer, but no.

Shadow: I'm gonna go on this wild guess that you don't know yet and you're just going with the flow.

Paladin: Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner!

Shadow: Typical... Paladin: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Bonding Destiny Ch.4

Sol POV

The atmosphere inside of the car was brimming with hatred, and I'd rather be free falling again than deal with this.

And no amount of talking could fix this silence.

So I just zipped my lips and fell asleep, still winded from the flight. Man did I hate jet lag.

Though I was asleep for what seemed like a second when I woke up in the charred remains of a car, in the midst of a sort of fire lava land, sort of like the center of the Earth, with Yami and Yugi passed out in the front. At least, I hoped they were passed out and not dead. And I hoped I wasn't dead. Because that'd suck.

"Guys, are you okay?" I had gotten out of my seat and started shaking them awake. Yugi was the first to awaken, but he was the most afraid.

"Ugh. What happened? Where are we?!" That's scary, because he doesn't even know where we are, and he was the one driving.

"That's what I'm wondering! I was asleep, and when I woke up, here we are!" I was getting a little hysterical. Just a little.

Yami woke up next, and he seemed to be more calm. "I am one special person to be here. Not many have even met him."

"Met who Yami? And where are we?" His knowledge would've calmed me down, if it didn't bring my biggest fears to life.

"We're in the realm of the Egyptian gods." Yami said it with such a smirk that I actually thought he was lying. Well, almost thought he was lying. Because you don't joke around with stuff like this. You just don't.

"HIKARI!" A bodiless voice sounded from everywhere, yet nowhere, at the same time. It was freaky.

"Looks like you've been summoned by your father."


	5. Chapter 5

Paladin: Look, I know this doesn't answer a lot yet-

Ari: It doesn't answer anything yet!

Yam: Actually, it does explain why you have the ability to combust when your emotions get jacked up.

Rai: Point one for Yamis.

Sol: What about me? You can't explain it like that!

Shadow: Yes, but we have the School to thank for our messed up abilities.

Rai: Point two for Yamis. Hikaris, you need to catch up!

Paladin: When'd this turn into a debate?

Sol: The same time that you allowed Yam to correct Ari.

Paladin: Oh yeah. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Bonding Destiny Ch.5

Ari POV

I always knew I was an orphan. My parents had abandoned me, and that was the story. But I'd never had the explanation for why I was a "Child of Ra". Now I finally did.

I'd finally 'found' my father. Psyche "Wait, are you saying my father was Ra, as in the god Ra?"

"Well I surely don't mean the Egyptian God Card 'Ra.' That'd be weird, to be the offspring of a card and a human."

It would be weird, that is, if I actually knew my mother. "I'm an orphan. I don't know my parents." It felt good to finally get that off of my chest. But I didn't want a pity party, so that's why I never told anyone. They were the first people I told.

"Amazing! He's following the legend to the letter! Just simply amazing!" Yami was giving out tidbits of information, and it was purely annoying.

"Spill it already! What is the legend?!" I was glad no one was here to hear my insane side.

"Where do I start?" Duh, the beginning? "I know. Well, a long time ago, in Egypt, a baby boy was born, but the boy wasn't normal. You see, he had wings, courtesy of his mother, who was Horus-"

"Meaning what exactly? I'm the offspring of two gay Egyptian gods? That's disturbing." Imagining that just melts my eyelids and makes me wanna barf.

"They weren't gay, that's just a common misconception. Horus was actually a goddess, unlike what most Egyptians think. That's where you got your wings from, but you also have the ability of Ra: combustion. Anyways, the legend goes on that you defeat the son of Osiris and Horus, the son being the embodiment of darkness, as well as having your flying ability. You defeat him, with my help, and the help of all the Kas of the ancient priests, and Egypt returns from turmoil to peace."

"You expect me to buy this mumbo-jumbo?! This is insane! None of it makes any sense whatsoever!" My brain was having a meltdown trying to comprehend this.

"You sound just like Kaiba, but he too took his history with a grain of salt." Yugi's actually going along with this?! I can't believe this!

"Whatever. Let's just meet this 'Ra,' who is also my 'father,'and get this over with."


	6. Chapter 6

Paladin: Now do you guys have any more questions?

Ari: Yes: how do you expect me to believe that Horus was a woman?

Paladin: I don't. I just said that for the sake of my readers that don't like gay fanfics.

Yam: You mean-

Paladin: I'm well aware of the official name for it, but I promised one of my friends I wouldn't say it. So I don't.

Sol: He wouldn't know if you said it behind his back.

Rai: But Paladin would, and he has something called "integrity" that doesn't allow him to do stuff like that.

Shadow: Whatever. Ya'll are on crack. Paladin doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Bonding Destiny Ch.6

Ari POV

We ambled restlessly from the wreckage, having no certain destination in mind. We really were lost, but we'd never admit it. We'd just say "We're almost there!" but we really knew the truth.

But whether by sheer luck, or because "Ra" decided to let us off easily, we made it to a solid gold palace.

"Woah. This looks amazing." I shouldn't be surprised since I was supposed to have been here before, but this just proves how wrong those assumptions are.

By the power of some otherworldly force opened the however-many kilometer high arched doorway to reveal a large hall made entirely of- you guessed it- gold. At the end of that hallway was more gold doors, no doubt hiding the main throne room. And when we entered, lo-and-behold, my "father" and all of his comrades, along with my "mother," Horus. Still a little bit iffy on whether or not to believe the pharaoh on that, but if I had any doubts on where we were before, now I don't.

"Hikari, so nice to see you again son-"

"Save the pleasantries 'father,' I want answers. First of all, why me? Why, of all people, did I have to be the offspring of to uncaring Egyptian deities who couldn't even care enough to send a sign or anything!"

"That's just the way it worked. Thank you Atem for bringing my son home safely."

"My pleasure, Lord Ra."

This was the first time since we'd gotten inside the palace that I'd had a chance to get a good look at Yami, and he was wearing what he'd normally wear in Ancient Egypt: his little crown/tiara thing with the Eye of Horus on it, his white t-shirt with an amethyst little skirt, and to top the outfit off, he had a crimson cape, and he was wearing three little golden bracelets on his arms behind his elbows.

He looked adorable trying to fit in. But I'd already seen him in his other outfit, so this just looked plain out weird.

"Whatever. It's not like you even wanted me here in the first place or else I would've known who my parents were. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to leave." This "opportunistic meeting," if that's what you could call it, was getting on my nerves.

"Hikari-"

"And here's another thing: never call me that unless you have a death wish. Call me Ari. In fact, why'd you even give me a Japanese name to start with? I mean, you're Egyptian, unless I'm mistaken." I didn't understand how he wasn't even watching over me. Such a caring father he is.

"All the gods are one and the same-the Japanese, the Egyptian, the Roman, the Greek- we're all the same, just worshiped in different ways as different forms. As for you, my son, you were made to do great things-"

"So I hear. I hear that my mother cheated on you at least twice, if not more, with the god of the dead, and you guys expect me to kill my half brother so my home can regain something it hasn't lost yet. Did I get that right or was it too difficult for you to comprehend?" Feisty little son I am. People must've hated me with my smart aleck comments, but at least they didn't show it to me.

"That's basically it son, but you are skating on thin ice-"

"A funny choice of words since when I got here it looked like the inside of a volcano."

"I'm warning you, you do not want to mess with me."

"Ra, calm down. He's just a boy. A young hatchling."

"He's a respectless hatchling Horus-"

"But he's our son nonetheless."

"Yes, I see that you are right, but he needs to learn to respect us-"

"And in time he will."

"Hello, son of two powerful deities still here!"

"Just be on your way son. You know what you must do, but be forewarned, darkness will not relent so easily this time."


	7. Chapter 7

******Paladin: Okay, now I think I'm copying the plot for Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief.  
**

******Shadow: Is that good?  
**

******Ari: Of course it's not good, because Paladin didn't make the books or the movies!  
**

******Shadow: Ohhh.  
**

******Rai: I don't see what the problem is, can't he just say a disclaimer for that too?  
**

******Yam: I agree with Rai. I mean, it's not like anyone from that company is reading this.  
**

******Paladin: But they might be. This could be a conspiracy whipped up by the man!  
**

******Sol: Okay hippie, calm down. It's okay. We'll just go on like normal since you aren't even following Percy Jackson's plot.  
**

******Shadow: See? I knew you were worrying for nothing!  
**

******Paladin: Whatever. It could come true, and then they could slit my throat in my sleep, and-  
**

******Sol: And nothing Nudge. Paladin doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Percy Jackson, or Maximum Ride.  
**

******Nudge: You got that right.  
**

******Everyone: Gah!  
**

Bonding Destiny Ch.7

Yam POV

******So that's who I'm up against? Piece of cake.**

Getting out of here? Not so much.

I have the uncanny ability to travel through the underworld to some weird places, like here, for instance, the realm of the gods, the place where my father, mother, Ra, all of the Egyptian gods, and my opponent and his entourage were.

"Hikari En, huh? Such a funny name, 'light fate,' as if his father actually thought that by naming him after something related to his duty would help him win. As if! But, I can't stay here too long or else I'll get caught." The thing was, I couldn't even teleport out of there. The only thing I could do was turn into a shadow and follow the "hero" to the "wreckage," which would be the vessel that takes them back to Domino City.

So I, Yami Shadow- if you call me that YOU ARE DEAD! Just call me Yam-, a Japanese-looking Egyptian "orphan" of five-foot-three, wearing all black leather, to accommodate my personal likings, and having pitch-black hair that drowned out all light and blood-red eyes, transformed into a shadow unconnected from everything but me, and unnoticeable until too late, and I invisibly crept as fast as I could in order to catch up with the "heroes" before they left me here all alone.

Luckily, I caught up with them. But what happened next I could've never seen happening.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX  
**

Ari POV

**I awoke inside the perfectly fine car, driving to the Kaiba Mansion, with all four of us safe.**

Wait, four?!

"What the #$%?! Who the #$% are you?!" There was a succubus-minus the beautiful part- laying on me, and if Yami/Yugi expect me not to curse, then who do they think they're dealing with?!

"Ari! Language!" Yugi has obviously never met me, because I curse when I get startled, and he is downright lucky I didn't blow up the car then and there.

"No, he's right to get mad at me. I forced myself upon you guys to get me out of there. I'm sorry." Great, he's apologizing. That changes everything! What mental age does he think I have? 5? I don't think so.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I tried to get all my nerves under control, but it's sort of hard when you' had the crap scared out of you.

"I'm Rai. Rai Shadow." I get the "Shadow" part, but where does he get "lightning" from? There's something fishy about him, I just can't quite put my finger on it.

"Well Rai, if you need to get home, I'll be more than glad to drive you there." Saint Yugi strikes again. Does he always have to be so nice?

"Actually, I'm new here, so I'm going to need a place to stay. I hear we're going to Seto Kaiba's mansion?" How'd he-? You know what, I'm just gonna go with the flow and not even ask.

"Yeah, we were going to drop Yami off there, but I'm sure Kaiba won't mind having a house guest. If he does, just have Yami beat some sense into him." I was a little bit scared on what that meant, but I decided to just let it go.

We dropped Rai and Yami off at Kaiba's mansion, a 5-storied building that probably had about a gazillion rooms in it, and departed towards the Kame Game Shop, home of Yugi Motou.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

We parked in front of the building, and Yugi unlocked the door leading into the shopped filled to the brink with every card game/ regular game imaginable: Magic, Duel Monsters, Pokemon, etc. you get the point.

He guided me up the stairs behind the counter into the living room that had smaller couches than what I'm used to, telling me to drop my stuff off there and wait while he gets the room ready for me.

I don't know what he meant by getting ready, because I heard the sound of drills, rearranging of furniture, I smelled paint, and when Yugi came out, he looked like a mess.

"There. Your room is ready for you."

He collapsed on the couch panting from all the hard work, and I just had to get him a glass of water with ice.

After the delivery, I grabbed my bag and headed down the hallway and into the room that looked like heaven!

I am serious! He put so much details into every little thing: the clouds on the lower wall, the little tiny cherubs flying, the tall, majestic golden gates, even a large temple in the distance that looked like the Greek Parthenon. Even the carpet felt like I was walking on clouds. You know, minus the wet and falling through parts.

I felt like heaven as much as looked, and I didn't mind, because I felt at home.


	8. Chapter 8

Paladin: How does it feel to live in a game shop?

Ari: I don't know because, as you said it yourself, I'm a different person than the other me in the story.

Sol: I would've thought you'd remember.

Paladin: Oh, I did, that's why you guys are saying it.

Shadow: Is there anything else you remember?

Paladin: Well, I do remember making Sol talk backwards forever at the end of Overwhelming Power.

Sol: ?wodahS yhW

Paladin: Much better.

Rai: Paladin doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

(8 days)

Bonding Destiny Ch.8

Yam POV

I'd been at rich boy's house for about a week, gone to school and stuff, but if you ever want a picture of someone who has everything, then look up "Seto Kaiba" in Google Images, and you'll find the answer.

He had flat-screens in every room of the house, including the bathrooms, he had solid gold toilets with little mirrors at the bottom-word to the wise, don't look down-, he had a game room that had every king of duel monsters equipment imaginable, he even had a home movie theater that allowed you to interact with the movie. He. Had. Everything!

But one can only be occupied so much before they get to wondering how their target is doing.

He was probably bored out of his mind at that small house, doing nothing but helping at the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ari POV

I was LOVING it at Yugi's house! I mean, all the games you could play in a lifetime, tons of puzzles, even a room all to myself, I couldn't ask for anything more from him

And if I ever was bored, I'd play a game with me. Now _that's_ a hospitable host right there.

But the people I met at the store were diverse. One pair was Egyptian, just like me, one was a- word I'm not going to say, one was a "cool" guy, even though everything he did was uncool, and there were two Brits.

But get this: all they did was stop by and talk to Yugi! They didn't even buy games or anything. Yugi has some great friends, and he's such a great guy, in a straight way, so why does Yami hate him? And what are they if they aren't brothers?

"Hey, Yugi?"

"Yeah Ari? What is it?" Those cute chibi eyes and face, I just want to pinch him!

"Is Yami really your brother?" I went in that route since I was afraid of what the other answer would be.

"Well, the simplest answer would be no. We met about three years ago." Well that answers one thing.

"How did you guys meet?" I braced for a long story, not knowing what was coming.

"Hoo, that brings me back. Well, it was a stormy night, and I was working on the Millenium Puzzle-"

"What's that? Oh, I'm sorry." I don't exactly have a good attention span, so I had to get that question out of my system before I forgot it.

"It's okay! Well, you saw the upside-down golden pyramid Yami was wearing?"

"Yeah."

"That's the Millenium Puzzle. Anyways, I was working on it, and I'd finally narrowed it down to one piece, a piece I didn't have because of a shenanigan Tristan and Joey pulled on me when they were still the school bullies, so I went off looking for them, to see them beaten against a wall in front of Ushio, a bigger bully than them that I'd 'hired' as a bodyguard. I stood up to Ushio for their sakes, and then I got a beating. Funny how things that seem good come to bite you in the butt." Yugi was busy reminiscing and I wanted answers.

"How is this all relevant to you meeting Yami?" I tried the straightforward approach, to no avail.

"I'm getting there, hold on. So I got the puzzle piece from them, which held the Eye of Horus, and when I put it in the right spot, a gilded light filled my bedroom. When it subsided, I felt a presence, though I couldn't see anyone there with me. I called out, and the voice I heard came from within the puzzle, which was Yami. Years later, when we saved Ancient Egypt from destruction-"

"You can time travel?!" I did it again! I'm a horrible person.

"No, it was just something that allowed us to. Anyways, when we came back, me and Yami had this huge duel that I had to win so his spirit could find rest, yet, he didn't want to leave since he'd made so many good friends, all because of my wish. So the gods granted him a separate body to travel in, and we've been 'brothers' ever since."

"But why does he hate you." The moment I said that I regretted it since it caused Yugi to become sad. But immediately he became happy and brushed his long bangs from his face in a cute way.

"It's... complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. I'm ready for anything."

"He loves me, but I don't return the feeling."


	9. Chapter 9

Paladin: Are you guys done vomiting yet?

All five: No!

Paladin: Come on! It's been over, what, maybe two months?

Sol: I don't care! What you did was sickening.

Yam: Yeah! Next time warn us when you're going to do that, okay?

Paladin: But where would the fun be in that?

Shadow: Where's the fun in being forced to barf out rainbows from your guts?

Paladin: Umm, you should get a doctor to check on that.

Ari: And what about me?! I swear I'm gonna hear it every single second of the rest of my life!

Rai: What were you thinking?

Paladin: I wanted something that the straight readers would never guess. I wanted to throw them a curve ball.

Sol: What you wanted to do was kill us!

Paladin: Maybe... I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Bonding Destiny Ch.9

Sol POV

I replayed the sentence over and over in my head repeatedly, just hoping for the slightest chance that maybe I'd misheard him, yet I needed a trash can or something right now or else I'd spew all over the bed.

"He what?" I asked, my mind still reeling from the initial shock.

"He loves me." Yugi said on the verge of tears.

"Like a brother, right?" I was being hysterical, I know, but this just isn't right.

Yugi couldn't even look at me, all he did was shake his head and scrunch his hands on the lap of his pants.

"Dude, this is..." I paused, racking my brain for a proper word. "Insane. Look, he just has to get over the fact that you're obviously not interested. Then he'll find someone else to be happy in rainbow land." I waved my hands above my head to show the craziness of the situation.

"I don't want him to be happy with anyone else in rainbow land!" Yugi shouted back at me.

"Oh my god, you actually feel the same way?!" Apparently he did, because he had a major blush.

"So? It's complicated." He pouted.

"Look, I hate to see something so simple to fix separate two best friends, no matter how much I'm against it." I grabbed my forehead with my forefingers to try to think this through.

"Well what do you propose I do?" He pleaded.

"Just tell him how you truly feel. I mean, you already know how he feels, but it isn't the same the other way around, and unless he can read your mind-"

"Oh, he can." Even simpler. How come he hadn't thought of it before.

"As I was saying, just tell him how you feel so I won't have to get in the middle of it."

"But-" He started before I cut him off.

"No buts. He has to accept you either way. Just be happy so I don't go insane. PLEASE!"

"Fine." And the conversation went off towards a different, more safe, subject that didn't involve feelings, or rainbows, or homo-sexuals. Just normal conversations.


	10. Chapter 10

Sol: What the heck was that?!

Paladin: It was my way of wrapping that up for now without any of you guys going to the bathroom again.

Yam: (coming out of bathroom with rainbow-colored vomit around his mouth) Too late.

Paladin: What am I going to do with you guys? You guys are just like the rest of the world.

Ari: Meaning what exactly?

Paladin: Meaning that you guys don't understand yaoi.

Rai: What's there to understand about it other than it's two guys making love?

Paladin: Let's just get off the topic before I scare the readers into not reading any of my stories.

Shadow: I want a rainbow for christmas!

Paladin: Fine, I'll write a fanfic for that if you want. I don't own the rights to this disclaimer for Yu-Gi-Oh.

Bonding Destiny Ch.10

Yam POV

I didn't know what Ari was doing,and frankly, I didn't care. I was living it large in this mansion owned by Seto Kaiba. And while I was getting a tour, I was going over the part of the prophecy I did know.

A child born of the Sun and the Sky will be born on Earth, along with another born out of Darkness. The child of Darkness will wreak havoc among the people, daring anyone to stop him.

Out of the terrified crowd, the child of the Sun and Sky steps forward to defeat his opposite, but he's not alone. A pharaoh and his brother are with him, and together they defeat the Darkness and lock it away for it never to return again.

But should the Darkness prevail, he would gain powers unlike any seen before, ones that would rival the gods themselves, and he would rule over the people for an eternity to come.

That last part was what I was planning to happen, I'd just need to defeat Ari first, and Yugi and Yami. but how come I can't have reinforcements, huh? Stupid prophecy people...

"Yami, I have to ask you something."

"What do you want to know Rai? But, how crazy is it that you resemble, perfectly, my best friend from Ancient Egypt, who was name Yam? Or is it just a coincidence?" Yami speculated.

"It might be a coincidence, it might not. But call me whatever makes you feel comfortable? Whether it's Rai, or Yam, or even Bob for whatever reason." I told him, trying to cover up my mistakes.

"And you sound exactly like him. by any chance, did you have a son before we defeated you?" Yami delved.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm only 18 years old, not 5000 like you." I laughed unnervously on the outside, but on the inside I was trying to come up with more lies frantically.

"Funny, because that wasn't the excuse you used last time. And didn't you want Ari to become your queen back then too?" I'm running out of lies.

"Queen? But he's a guy! Unless you think I'm gay." Which would be a true guess.

"You were back then. I guess you got over it or something."

"And another thing, even if I was your friend Yam from 5000 years ago, which I'm not saying I am, and Ari was from back then too, how come he doesn't remember it?" I asked, using logic against him.

"He might've either found the knowledge too dangerous or the memory to traumatizing so he either locked it away or he eased it completely, or I'm wrong and he wasn't the same person, just reincarnated. Though I can't say for certain which one applies for you." Yami firmly replied.

"You're as stubborn as ever Yami. I mean, you have to have the last say in everything, don't you?" I scolded.

"Only when talking to you, 'darkness,' or Bakura, or Marik, or Seto. Otherwise I'm as civil as a gentleman." he told me with a smirk on his face.

"And I knew that façade that you always have up couldn't last forever. I just had to wear your patience thin enough for it to break, like it always does."

"You know me too well old pal." I laughed out.

"So tell me, why'd you decide to come back?" He asked me.

"Isn't it obvious? He doesn't remember who I am, so I thought it might end differently this time." I answered.

"You do know it's not going to work the way you want it to this time, right? Yugi isn't my brother, he's my crush-"

"Aww, pharaoh has a crush. Let me guess, he turned you down?" I interrupted.

"Yeah... How'd you know?" He questioned.

"He has the face of an angel, so I figured that either all of the girls or all of the guys were running after him, and he found one better than you." At the sight of Yami burning up in anger, I started busting a gut laughing. "Now come on. You still haven't shown me the kitchen and dining room, and 5000 years is a long time to wait for something besides dust to eat."


End file.
